A Disturbing Phone Call
by JennyNara
Summary: Neji is at Naruto's slumberparty when he gets a disturbing phone call. Majorly NejiTen. VeryVerySlight NaruHina ShikaIno SasuSaku


**_Inner_**

**Thoughts**

**_Flash Back_**

Normal

**PrinceJames: I HELPED ON THIS ONE!**

**JennyNara: Liar. You just watched me write it! By the way I didn't have a spell check so there are alot of spelling mistakes. **

* * *

**A Call **

Neji Hyuuga was at Naruto's sleepover. He couldn't sleep. Partly because Naruto and Kiba were trying to wake the dead with their snores, but mainly because of a distrubing phone call he had recieved earlyer.

_Flash Back_

_All of the boys were huddled around the XBox 360._

_"Come on Kiba you can do better than that!" Neji said to the losing boy._

_"Shut it up Hyuuga!"_

_RING RING_

_Naruto ansewered the phone then put it onto speaker._

_"Hey Guys!" Ino's voice came from the phone, "Listen we wanna ask each of yhall one question! Neji is of course first!"_

_"Fine," Neji said never letting his pearly white eyes leave the screen._

_"OK! So do you-" but Ino was cut off by Sakura. They could all hear the scuffle over the phone appearantly Sakura won because her annoying voice came out of the phone next._

_"Neji do you like like anyone? Please ansewer turthfully Neji-kun!"_

_"Such feeling and weaknesses and I want to be the greatest Hyuuga that ever lived so I don't even have time for stupid realtionships." He said coldly._

_At this there was imediately another scuffle over the phone. Then Hinata's soft voice came though._

_"Sure Neji you'll be the bestest Hyuuga that ever lived but you'll be alone with only your empty titles and everyone else will be married and having kids. Even Tenten, Neji! And you'll be alone."_

------------

This deeply annoyed Neji. So he just walked out onto the dirt road everything was dark except for a soft candle light coming from Sakura's window. Neji ingored this and made his way up a hill. He looked into the sky for a long time. He was so engrossed at the problem at hand that he didn't even notice Tenten standing next to him. When he finally came to his conclusion. Of course he took in his surroundings. Tenten however was wrapped up in her own question at that moment.

**_This is our chance kiss the girl!_**

**No, I'm sorry I can't**

**_Neji Hyuuga do I have to show you again?_**

**No, I just think that-**

**_You leave me no choice_**

The mental picture of Tenten kissing Sasuke and with 3 kids. Was abosultly killing the Hyuuga!

_Fine. I'll do something._

"I love you," Neji said addressing the stars as he grabbed her hand.

Tenten simply looked up at him. She felt like smacking herself in the head.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Unfornatly no, but even if you were these feelings would still be here," Then Neji pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too" Tenten mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you can you speak up louder?"

"I LOVE YOU NEJI HYUUGA!" she yelled it so loud that it might of woken the village but luckly that night everyone was in a deep deep sleep.

**NEXT DAY WITH THE GIRLS**

Sakura was drawing up the plan on the black board. As Ino explained it.

"OK girls today we will be working on our stealth! Hinata Naruto. Sakura Sasuke. Tenten Neji. Shikamaru Me. We will met fornt of the BBQ Shop ok?"

They all nodded. Then headed out.

**Later that Day**

"Tenten you broke cover!**"**

Neji and Tenten were having lunch inside of the BBQ shop.

"Well," Neji said putting an arm around Tenten, "It is rude to stalk your boyfriend."

The other girls mouths dropped and Neji got a smirk on his face at this. Then to confirm things Tenten nodded. Then the girls ran off to inform the whole village.

* * *

**JennyNara: BIG thanks to Ben.**

**Prince James: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**JennyNara: On vacation Ben kept you away while I was writing. Also Ben kept you from doing something stupid.**

**PrinceJames: Jenny I love you tho**

**JennyNara: for the last time I love you as a Brother. Idiot. Anyways Review PLEASE! Also sorry about the spelling. ;; they had no spell check on the program in the condo. So Major sorry!**


End file.
